


Breathing

by upallnightwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff, seriously i cried, sugoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwriting/pseuds/upallnightwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't used to intimacy, so he decides to try while Cas is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or it's characters, but Chuck knows I wish I did.

Intimacy had never really been Dean's thing.

He was so new to it, but now that he knew Cas was safe, he couldn't take it.

'If Cas is human now,' Dean thought, 

'Then that means he can love, right? That he has human needs? Sammy is gone, so I guess he can't bother me about it.'

Dean narrowed his eyes, focusing on Cas' breathing instead of the classic rock playing softly in the background. Dean felt his heartbeat quicken and his blood rush to his face. 

'Maybe I shouldn't,' he thought.

But then Cas' breathing fell into a gentle, steady pace.

Dean felt a rush of courage as he got up from his seat and carefully sat next to Cas.

Once he was sure he was asleep, he gingerly placed a calloused hand upon Castiel's shoulder.

The heat -- no -- the love that he felt at that moment could not be described with words. He let his hand linger for a while before sliding hid hand up to the ex-angel's jawline. Dean smiled slightly as he was slowly calmed by the soft breathing of Castiel. 

Dean bit his lip, leaning down to softly press his lips to Castiel's cheek. He carefully laid down next to the man, observing his gentle expression. 

"I love you, Cas," he mumbled as he pressed gentle kisses on Castiel's jaw, cheek, and forehead. He closed his eyes as he continued to press kisses all over the man's face. 

He heard Castiel's breath quicken and Dean's breath hitched. He slowly opened his eyes to find blue eyes wide open, a shocked expression amid Castiel's face. "Hello, Dean," came the quiet, raspy voice of the ex-angel. 

Dean quickly scrambled away, blushing a bright cherry red.

"Cas, I'm so sorry!" he squeaked, chewing his bottom lip nervously. 

"Dean, I love you, too," Cas said, sitting up so he could look Dean straight in the eyes. 

"No, Cas. You deserve so much better than me," Dean choked out in protest, turning away so he wouldn't have to look into those striking blue eyes he knew so well.

"Dean," Cas started, standing up. 

"No, Cas you're confusing feelings." 

"Dean!" Cas said firmly, but gentle. "You may no longer be the righteous man to heaven, but you still are to me. Dean, I love you, and it's not just lust." he said, stepping forward to grab Dean's hand. 

Dean turned around, listening to Cas' steady breathing. He looked into Castiel's blue irises, and Cas stared straight back into Dean's golden green. A spark flew through the gaze, and the breathing wasn't steady anymore. 

Dean slowly pressed his lips to Castiel's, who wrapped his arms around Dean's waist to pull him closer. They remained like this for a while, taking shallow breaths and sharp inhales. Finally, the kiss broke, and the again gazed into each-other's eyes. 

"I love you too, Cas," Dean said quietly as he stood silently, listening to the soft breathing of the love of his life.


End file.
